The Greil Mercenaries
by xTsubakix
Summary: Just...the Greil Mercenaries. Mostly Ike and Soren type stuff though.
1. Chapter 1

Letters

~oOo~

_Dear Ike, _

_Our supplies are down again. Money is beginning to become even more of an issue. We need to start taking up more missions, even the more ridiculous ones._

_Rhys has once again fallen into illness. Going into battle is a problem for him, he's going less and less. So, we are down our best healer. Which causes another problem, because we have to buy more vulenaries. They are getting too expensive as of late._

_Rhys's illness has made Mist train even harder. She wants to fill in the gap he has left behind. She's a great cleric, and is learning very quickly, but is no where near a priest yet. That frustrates her, the pace she is going at does not please her at all, even though everyone's quite impressed. But we can all tell she's going too hard on herself, and is have some self-esteem issues. You know how hard it is for me to comfort people, so I'm not much help. Rhys and Titania try to help, even Boyd, but it does not help. She still gets worse. I don't know what to do yet, but I'll try my best to figure out an answer. I promise you that._

_On to other issues, we all have to cut down on food. The group mine as well be a bunch of beggars. One meal a day is starting to get to all of us. Or, most of us, I am personally fine. One meal a day is plenty for me. But for people like Gatrie and Boyd, it is driving them crazy._

_I hope you come back soon,_

_Your tactician, Soren_

~oOo~

_Dear Soren,_

_Hello my dear friend. I want to come back soon, I miss our little mercenary group. I don't get why I'm staying here so long, I thought this would be over by now. Empress Sanaki still wants me to help her "advise". I think you would be much more helpful in this position, I have no idea what I'm doing. I told her I'll be leaving soon no matter what she says, the Greil Mercenaries need me a lot more than the Empress. I'm sorry to hear about all those problems, I wish I could do something about it. But once I get back, I promise I'll do whatever I can to fix them._

_Only one meal!, Ike_

~oOo~

_Dear Ike,_

_You're there to advise? That's a bit unbelievable. I wonder why I'm not there then, but I understand. If I wasn't here I have a feeling that the Greil Mercenaries would fall apart in a heart beat. But yes, you've been over there for a little too long (way too long). What are you advising? Helping with laguz relations?_

_Money is ok, we have lower grade weapons and armor, but we get by. With our skill it makes up for it. Also, Rhys is better. He is our of his illness now, and is able to go out in battle. That helps out with Mist too. She's getting back to her happy, cheerful old self. I'm glad for that, because you know I can't solve those sort of problems as easily._

_Yes Ike, only one meal a day. Out meals are getting bigger though, so I wouldn't worry about too much. Again, money is slowly getting better._

_Your tactician, Soren_

~oOo~

_Dear Soren, _

_You need to stop saying 'your tactician', it's too formal for me. You are my tactician, but more than that. You are my friend. You always will be, and you have been for a long time. So don't be so formal! It really makes me feel like we've gone no where in our relationship. _

_Uh-huh, it's something about laguz relations. Making sure Bengion get along with them. It's taking way too long. I want to get back to my friends. Oh, and yes, the Greil Mercenaries would fall apart without you. We're truly lucky._

_Lower grade weapons and armor? That sucks! I hope I don't have to go back to iron swords, I hate crappy weapons. I can't kick ass properly with those._

_I'm glad Mist is alright. I can't stand knowing she's hurt and there's nothing I can do about it. It hurts me. And c'mon! You're not that socially awkward!_

_Your friend, Ike_

~oOo~

_Dear Ike,_

_I'm sorry to upset you Ike, I will stop saying your tactician. But remember I am always formal. You're my commander and I am your strategist. That's the base point._

_I think it's a great idea to have you over there to advise the laguz relations. The laguz admire you, and trust you. Bengion has good ideas after all. I understand why you're not back yet, things like advising relationships between countries can take years. You better not stay that long though, I have a feeling Mist would get Titania to drag you back by then._

_You with an iron sword won't get along well. You should've kept Ragnell, they would've let you keep it anyway. You'd break iron swords every other day, that's an expense I rather not pay. _

_You know I am socially awkward. I'm not so good with people on a 'friendly' level. Just on a professional level._

_Your friend__, Soren_

~oOo~

_Dear my genius,_

_Years? Seriously? I can't stay here THAT long! That's madness! I'm not too happy about staying with all these nobles. It's too….snobby. I don't really want to be rus, bit it's true. I wish Titania would drag me back…_

_Well, you're good with talking to me! We're writing letters to each other for crying out loud. I'm sure you can be the same with other people, just try. You're good with everything you actually try doing. _

_Hey…um, did you know that Ranulf is gay? I just found that out…kind of weird, but we're still friends. Nothing could change that. At least he doesn't hit on me I guess._

_Iron swords sucks!, Ike_

~oOo~

_Dear my ridiculous commander,_

_I don't think you'll stay there that long. I wouldn't hesitate to bring you back, trust me. No one in the Greil Mercenaries would allow you to stay there for more than 6 months._

_I'm comfortable with talking to you. It's easier for me to talk to you than any one else. No one had put as much trust into me, no one has cared for me as much as you do. So, naturally, talking to you comes easy to me. _

_I found out that he was gay on my own. He has his eyes set on some one else, so I wouldn't worry too much._

_It's 'iron swords __suck'__, Soren_

~oOo~

_Dear friend, _

_You found out on your own? I should of known, you are very observant. I don't know how you do it, but you know all my ticks. You know everyone, but no one knows you. I will on day know. I promise you I'll find out! But anyway, how did you find out? And who does he have his eyes set on?_

_Suck can't be plural?, Ike_

~oOo~

_Dear Ike,_

_Yes, of course I found out on my own. It was obvious, but everyone is blind to what is set before them. I'm not as blind as most people, and I saw Ranulf was attracted to another male. It's Skrimir. Obvious now huh?_

_With a single subject yes, Soren_

~oOo~

_Dear my red-eyed strategist,_

_Everyone is blind? Well that sucks (ooooh, I get what you mean)! It does make perfect sense. Ranulf and Skrimir…I can actually see that hapenning. That is obvious! I can totally put it together now! You really are a genius._

_I can come back in a week! I also get a good amount of money for my services._

_I'm so happy!, Ike_

Soren regarded the letter with a smile on his face. So, he's finally coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there a reason to why you're following me?" Soren asked, irritated with the fact that Mist has been following him around for hours. He doesn't enjoy the annoying little girl breathing over his neck. But, this is new, so he won't snap at her….too badly. He's been trying to ignore her for…well, ever since she starting gluing to his side. Normally she's attached to Boyd, and he's all alone training. So why is she here? Watching him check supplies and write stuff down? It's not that exciting, not even Soren enjoys it, but it has to be done. By someone, and he knows he's the only one who'll get the job done. If she's here, she should at least help out. He wouldn't mind her following him then…too much.

"Yup!" she squealed. Well this is new…Mist…squealing at him? Normally it was with Boyd, when she flirted. She wants something, she definitely wants something. The question is…what?

"…and?" Soren asked impatiently. He won't beg for any information, that just isn't him. Begging is not his thing, he is more of a demander.

"When is Ike getting back? I know you two have been sending letters to each other, I've seen a couple." Mist says. At this Soren stops what he's doing. The supplies are forgotten. She's read some of the letters? He didn't mind people knowing, he's the staff officer, of course he'll keep in touch with the commander of the mercenaries. That's a bit obvious. People didn't need to know that Ike and him were as friendly as they were. Well…maybe people already knew. Ike always did act close to him, but Soren always stayed cold. That, of course DIDN'T change when they were alone. He'll admit though, he's a lot more friendly to Ike, and can handle him better than everyone else.

"He'll be here in about 3 days." Soren said without revealing that he was discomforted by the fact Mist read the letters, and went back to checking up on the supplies. No need to dwell on it, what's done is done, and Mist doesn't seem to be teasing him about anything.

"Yay!" Mist again squealed in her annoying little way, she really was giving him a headache. She then jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you!" with that, she left the supply house.

_Finally, she's gone, now I can concentrate._ Soren sighed to himself and wrote down a couple notes to go to the store with. _That's everything…_ He tore off the piece of paper and tucked it in his robes, he'll shop later. Now, he thinks he'll have some tea to sooth the new sensation of a headache coming on. Rhys should have some made in no time, he's good at his little remedies.

~oOo~

"Ike, try to look happier." Ranulf sighed in frustration.

"I am happy, I'm heading home." Ike looked at his friend confused. Did he look unhappy? Because he certainly wasn't. He was about to go back to the fort! Now he can keep an eye on Soren, he never does take good care of himself, even though he makes sure everything is going smoothing in the group. He's probably just stick and bones since he's been gone for months, not that he was much above that before.

"Yea, that's why you need to try and look happier." Ranulf smirked.

"Oh." Ike said, then put a smile on his face, or at least tried. He could only smile right when it came naturally to be honest. He could never act, that's why he's a swordsman and not in drama.

"You always have a dumb smile on your face when Soren is glued to your side." Ranulf said lowly. It was half meant for him to hear and for him to not hear. Ranulf wasn't exactly sure what he wanted right then, so it kind of came out under his breathe, but loud enough for you to hear if you actually listened. Hopefully Ike didn't listen, because now it doesn't seem like such a great idea.

"What?" Ike turned to his friend, face no longer holding a smile but a curious look. "I do? Haven't really noticed…" Ike then looks like to have gone into thought. He is happy when Soren's around…and he does smile a lot easier when he is too. They were close, so he had every right to be happy if his best friend is near. Right? Well…he at least thought so. "So?"

"Nothing." Ranulf slyly smirks again, which disappears instantly before Ike can pick up on it. "Not too long till we get to your old fort. I bet everyone'll miss ya. You're very charismatic don't you think?"

"Charis-waaa?" Ike got a confused look on his face again.

"Man, you really do need to hang around Soren again, you're becoming dumber by the minute!" Ranulf laughed.

Ike punched his cat laguz friend on the arm. "Shut up and tell me what it means."

"Lets just say you're good with people, and everyone loves you." Ranulf explains in easy terms.

"Oh, I guess I am charismatic." Ike says and again goes silent. He just looks at the long road ahead. Why didn't they accept those horses or wyverns offered to them? It would've made the trip A LOT easier, and he would've been there by now. Wait! Why the hell didn't he accept those offers? Was he really that dumb?

Well crap.

"Whatcha thinkin'" Ranulf asks his friend.

"Why didn't we accept those horses or wyverns that was offered to us by the Apostle? I look back on it now and see how dumb I must've been" Ike says with a ridiculous look on his face.

"You were making a pretty dumbass move out there, but I guess it's alright to just walk for a fuckin' week! Why didn't you accept the wyverns! I could be back in Gallia by now!" Ranulf shouts.

"And get back to your beloved Skrmir." Ike teases. He is really glad Soren told him about that particular piece of information, he can now use it against his blue haired friend. Suck it!

"Hey, I'm not the one who is so eager to get back to a lover." Ranulf smirks.

What? _I have a lover? Wouldn't I know about it by now! Or am I just that oblivious…_ "I have a lover? Wouldn't I know about this said 'lover' by now?" Ike asks in irritation, who is he talking about?

Ranulfs eyes widen, maybe Ike really doesn't know who he's talking about. _That's weird….because I can always smell the adoration between the two…maybe he just hasn't come into realization yet. _"Nothing, just teasing. But yea, I want to get back to Skrimir. I don't know how you found out to be honest, I just told you I was gay. You were the only person I told, Skrimir has no idea what's coming to him."

"Oh, Soren told me. He really is the observant type."

"Of course it was Soren's genuisness that truly found it out. What the hell would you do without him?" Ranulf smirked while teasing Ike even more, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Go back to being oblivious to everything? Not win battles so easily? Or at all. Run out of supplies?" Ike listed all the things that would go wrong without Soren. "The Greil Mercenaries would have a hard time."

"You would have a hard time." Ranulf said softly, compassion for his friend written on his face. He truly loves Ike (as a friend), and always wants to make sure he's happy. It's funny how he only really connects with Soren, but he doesn't feel left out, he is just happy for Ike.

"Yea…" worry shows on the swordsman's face. "But he won't leave…hopefully."

"Nah, he's glued to the Greil Mercenaries. No way he's going away. Don't worry about it. Hey, wanna rest for the day?" Ranulf asks, trying to get Ike's mind off troubling things, Soren would never leave, he's too devoted.

"It's not even dark" Ike raises an eyebrow at the cat. "Lazy?"

"Hell no! Pft, you're the lazy one compared to me!"

"I'm not the one who suggested to rest for the day when it's still the afternoon." Ike smirked.

Ranulf couldn't help but to smile back. "You got me there, but I'll get ya back. Just you wait."

"I intend to."


End file.
